


Cursed

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Curses, Eventual Smut, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Not Canon Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Sex, Were-Creatures, fighting leads to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: The Dark Lord may have been defeated, but his evil lives on in a blood curse enacted by his loyal follower. Is there a cure or will Harry and the affected students have to learn to live with the side effects.The first chapter has blood. More than a little. Thought I should give you a heads up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation.
> 
> This has not been edited yet and I'm fully aware that it's not canon. There are magical creatures and there will be fighting and fluff and smut eventually. I'll update the tags as I add to it.

“Hurry up, Lestrange!” came the gruff voice of Fenrir Greyback. He was glaring over his shoulder at Rabastan. A low growl rumbled in his chest as a threat to the thin wizard that was taking his time moving along the darkened corridor. 

“Not all of us can see in the dark, Greyback,” Rabastan hissed. “I’m moving as quickly as I can without tripping any of the spells the Dark Lord left.” He ignored the continued growling and complaining from the idiotic beast that lead the way.

It took them almost an hour to reach the room that was hidden deep underneath the old Riddle manor. Rabastan pulled his wand and followed the complicated spell patterns that his Lord had insisted he learn. He thought it was unnecessary, but the Dark Lord had insisted. ‘If I should fall, we must have a contingency plan to ensure that our betrayers get what they deserve,’ he had hissed to Rabastan as they prepared to take the school. Rabastan had objected to leaving his Lord’s side, but he would go where he was told. He had waited in the old manor house for word of their success, but when Greyback had shown up covered in blood and battle scars he knew that the worst had happened. So, now he was trudging through underground corridors to release the wrath of his Lord. 

“What exactly will this spell do,” Greyback growled as they moved into the small room. He looked around cautiously and sniffed at some of the odd-looking containers scattered about.

“It isn’t a spell,” Rabastan sneered. “It’s a curse, you oaf.” He studied the labels on the various containers and checked to ensure they were all in their proper places. “Once it’s enacted every witch and wizard under the age of twenty with any pureblood heritage will be affected.”

“Yea, but what’s it do?” the werewolf huffed impatiently. He vowed to himself that after this he was finished with wizards. He’d round up his pack and go deep into the forests. 

“It used to be entirely common for witches and wizards to breed with certain magical creatures and still maintain their pureblood status,” Rabastan spoke in a bored tone, as if he were teaching a history lesson. “Everyone knows about the veelas. What most people don’t know is that there were marriages with vampires, werewolves, and goblins as well. Anything that could strengthen the magical bloodlines of the family. These marriages and bonds happened long enough ago that most families aren’t affected by any noticeable features. The curse will awaken the long forgotten magical identities of these creatures effectively turning the children into magical half breeds. All those that didn’t support us and those that weren’t strong enough to carry our Lord to victory will watch as their beloved pureblood children turn into halfbreed creatures that they hate. It’s rather poetic, don’t you think?” 

Greyback stood in the center of the room, entranced by the idea of newly made werewolves for his pack. “This is something I’d like to see. It will bring the wizarding community to it’s knees.”

“Yes,” Rabastan chuckled as he rolled up his sleeve, baring the Dark Lord’s mark. He frowned as he watched it begin to wither and fade. It looked more like a bad scar now. He pulled his wand and mumbled a quick spell against the mark. His arm split open violently, bleeding onto the floor. “Too bad you won’t get to see the world we create.” As his blood hit the dirt floor below him, it dripped onto runes that Greyback had failed to notice. The runes appeared to be drinking Rabastan’s blood and started glowing, a large red circle forming around Greyback and the various containers. 

Rabastan fell to his knees, laughing as his blood flowed freely into the circle. He had kept his promise to his Lord. Greyback ran at the circle, trying to break through. When he hit the red glow, he was thrown backwards into the middle of the room. The containers began to vibrate as he realised Lestrange was chanting something. Suddenly, the containers exploded. Searing potions landed on Greyback causing him to roar in agony as his body seemed to absorb the liquids. He stared horrified at his arms as they began to bubble and ripple. The last thing he heard was Rabastan’s deranged laughter before his world exploded in a torrent of blood. 

Rabastan watched in delight as Greyback’s skin burst at the seems, raining blood inside the circle. The runes absorbed it all quickly, leaving no trace that the werewolf had ever been there. Knowing he had very little time left, Rabastan continued chanting the curse allowing the blood curse to move from the runes into his own open arm. As the last drop crawled into him, he apparated to the open grounds of the abandoned manor. As the sun touched his skin, the curse ripped forth leaving only a shell behind. 


	2. Common Factors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are getting sick and no one can figure out why. No one is surprised when Hermione guesses at what they all have in common.

(Several Months Later)

After a rigourous summer filled with volunteers, the student’s were finally returning to Hogwart’s. Parts of the school were still under repair, but enough was finished to start the term. The first day brought many surprises for the students. New professors and classes, a shared common room and mixing of the houses for the sixth, seventh, and returning eighth year students, and mixed seating in the Great Hall along with other things. There was a tentative truce between the returning students. Everyone was tired of fighting and most of the older students policed anyone bullying the younger students. Everything seemed like it was going well until students started getting sick. 

It was the younger students at first. Then older students as well. Three weeks after the start of term and they were sending the younger students to St. Mungoes to make room in the hospital wing. No one could seem to discover what was affecting the students and why it only affected some of them. 

Hermione sat in a chair between the beds of her two best friends pouring over ancient medical tomes from the library. She put the book down and stood to stretch. She knew she was missing something, she just couldn’t figure out what. It would be easier if the students all shared the same symptoms, but they didn’t. Ron and Harry had blazing fevers that Madame Pomphrey couldn’t manage to bring down. Malfoy was across from them and he was freezing. His skin cold to the touch, lips turning blue. Parkinson and Zabini would cringe in their sleep as if they were in a lot of pain. There was no common factor and they didn’t seem to be contagious because Hermione had been right by her friends from the first fever. 

As she stretched and looked around at the various students, a thought occurred to her. “I can’t believe I didn’t realise,” she mumbled, shaking her head. She went over to the corner where Madame Pomphrey was drafting letters to St. Mungoes. “I just realised what they all have in common.”

The kindly matron looked at her expectantly. She was exhausted and couldn’t find anything in any book. The healers at St. Mungoes were baffled as well. “Please share, my dear. Godric knows we’re all stumped.”

“I think it may be blood related,” Hermione stated simply. “All the affected students are pureblood and half blood status. That’s the thing they all have in common.”

Madame Pomphrey looked stunned for a moment. It was so obvious. “Why didn’t I notice this before? That doesn’t put us any closer to a cure, but it gives us a place to start.”


	3. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comes to check on Harry and makes a surprising discovery

It had been several days and there were few changes for the sick students. Hermione steadfastly remained at the side of her friends leaving long enough to shower and check on Ginny and Luna who were a few beds away. Neville was on Ron’s other side breathing heavily and wrapped in a cooling blanket similar to the ones on Harry and Ron. Hermione had started dozing when rapid footfalls caught her attention. She looked up to see Remus approaching quickly. “I came as soon as I could. Are there any changes?” he asked as he looked over Harry solemnly. 

“No changes, unfortunately,” Hermione yawned. “I wish I had better news. There bringing in blood healers from France. Madame Pomphrey said they use archaic methods, but no one else can find anything. All the tests we’ve run come back normal.”

Remus placed a hand on Harry’s forehead and frowned. He paced slowly around the bed and sniffed at him for a moment. “Where’s Poppy now?” he asked Hermione, his voice filled with concern. 

“She’s in her office,” Hermione replied. “I can get her if you like.” She rose and moved around Remus cautiously. He was behaving oddly, but with it being close to the full moon she thought he might just be being protective over Harry. When she returned with Madame Pomphrey a few moments later, they found him sniffing around Neville in a similar manner.

“Remus,” Madame Pomphrey approached slowly. “Are you sure it’s safe for you to be here this close to the full moon?”

“My boy is sick and I’ve failed him so many times already,” Remus lamented. “I should have come sooner.” He looked around the room, growling softly in the direction of Zabini and Parkinson. “You need to isolate Harry and Neville before the full moon, Poppy.”

Madame Pomphrey looked surprised. “You can’t possibly think…” she trailed off, her face deep in thought. “The fevers,” she muttered. Looking at Remus, eyes full of concern, she whispered, “Who else?” 

He walked around the room, sniffing the students as he passed, “The twins and that boy there.” He pointed toward the Patil sisters and Steven Cornfoot. “But separate them from Harry and Neville. They’re felines, not wolves.”

“Are you saying that Harry and Neville are werewolves?” Hermione questioned, looking aghast. “That’s impossible. They were never bitten.”

“I know what I smell, Hermione and I trust my senses more than any healer,” Remus huffed. “Trust me.” He looked towards Malfoy. “He’ll need special care as well.”

“Is he a were as well, Remus,” Madame Pomphrey asked softly. She looked around at the students and wondered how many could become a threat when the full moon rose. 

Remus barked out a humourless laugh, “You probably won’t believe me, but he smells like a vampire.” 


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Neville wake up in a strange room. They don't know what's happening until the pain starts.

Harry woke up in a dimly lit room that smelled of antiseptics and had a sterility that could only mean he was in the hospital wing. The room was unfamiliar to him though. He looked around and sat up slowly, taking stock of his current situation. Neville was laying in a bed on the other side of the room and appeared to be waking up as well. He seemed just as confused as Harry. “Any idea how we got here,” Harry croaked, his voice was rough from disuse and his throat was so dry that it was painful. 

“No idea, mate,” Neville rasped. He rubbed his arms and flinched. “My skin is burning and I feel itchy,” he commented absently. 

Harry understood completely. He felt like he could crawl out of his skin. He stood up quickly, his legs wobbly underneath him. He felt very anxious. Like he needed to be outside immediately. Neville apparently had a similar notion because he stood and tried the door. “Harry,” he muttered softly. “Why are we locked in?”

Harry moved to try the door as well. He didn’t make it to the door before searing pain ripped through his back. The two young men fell to the ground screaming as pain racked their bodies. 

Hermione and Madame Pomphrey stood behind the spelled wall with Professor McGonagall. She felt thankful that they had listened to Remus as she watched her friends transform into werewolves. “They look different than Remus,” she whispered as she watched the two wolves breathing heavily after the change.

“Remus is a full blooded werewolf,” McGonagall said. “According to Remus, they are half bloods which will make them resemble a regular, albeit larger, wolf. They are still just as dangerous, however.” 

Hermione watched in curiosity as the two wolves started to sniff at each other. She had been in the infirmary earlier when the other students had started to wake. Several blood tests confirmed Remus’s suspicions. Ron and Ginny were half elf. Zabini and Parkinson appeared to be half veela. The Patil twins and Steven Cornfoot had been put in isolation and were currently shifting into what appeared to be panthers. They were all separated because according to Hagrid, feline weres preferred solitude and might hurt each other. Whereas wolves would behave similarly to regular wolves and form pack bonds making it safe to leave Harry and Neville together. 

Malfoy was in isolation as well. He was throwing up everything they had given him to eat and had tried to attack his parents when they attempted to see him. His tests were inconclusive and had to be sent out to St. Mungoes. 

Hermione gasped in shock as the wolf she assumed was Harry started stalking the other wolf. He was low to the ground, black fur standing up, and was growling. The lighter wolf, almost white, but with blondish looking fur, rolled over exposing his belly and neck. “Harry’s the alpha,” McGonagall said simply as she turned away. “I’m going to go check on the other’s.”

As she walked to the other spelled walls to look in on the Patil’s and Cornfoot, Hermione watched as the two wolves circled each other and played together. Seeing that there was nothing more that she could do, she went to go check on Ron.


	5. Basic Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students get briefed by McGonagall and shown to their new common room. Harry seems unusually protective of Neville.

Harry woke feeling stiff and achy. He moved to stretch, but found that his arm was pinned. A warm body was curled up close to him, using his arm as a pillow. Tufts of blonde hair tickled his face and the person he was cuddling whined a little as he shifted around. As he tried to free his arm, the person next to him shifted. Warm, brown eyes looked back at him. “Neville?” Harry asked, perplexed at their current situation.   
“Holy shit, Harry,” Neville gasped. “What happened?” Neville’s cheeks flamed as he realised another aspect of their current situation. Both young men were entirely naked. They got up slowly and looked around the room. Their clothes were torn to pieces and scattered about.  
Harry was confused when he caught sight of his glasses lying broken by the bed. He could see just fine and hadn’t realised that he wasn’t wearing them.   
Behind them, the door clicked open. Harry could smell the person behind the door before he saw them. As Remus entered the room, Harry stood in front of Neville. He heard growling and it took a minute for him to realise that he was the one doing it. Remus put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. “It’s alright, Harry,” he spoke softly, hoping to calm Harry. “I’m here to help.”  
“I’m sorry, Mooney,” Harry whispered. “I’m not sure what came over me.” He watched cautiously as Remus moved to sit on the bed. As he walked through the room, Harry stayed between him and Neville. He took a small bag and passed it to Harry.   
“It’s clothing. I knew that you’d need it after shifting,” he stated. “I’m sure you both have questions and I’ll be happy to answer, but I imagine that you may want to shower and eat first.”  
“Thank you,” Harry said quietly. Remus looked past him to Neville. When their eyes met, Neville looked down and started whining. Harry growled and stepped closer to Remus. “You don’t look at him,” he growled. His anger caused his magic to flare around him, the energy stirring his already messy hair. “Leave. Now.”  
Remus got up slowly and left the room. He joined Minerva and the other students in the main section of the infirmary. “This is going to be more difficult with Harry than I initially thought,” he murmured to the headmistress.  
Professor McGonagall sighed, mostly to herself, “When is anything ever easy where Mr. Potter is concerned?” Remus chuckled softly in agreement. Harry stepped out into the main area with Neville close behind him. Seeing the other students, he kept Neville mostly in the doorway to the corridor they had just left so that he was between him and the other students. Hermione moved to greet them, but was stopped by the headmistress. “Please back up Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter is not himself at present.” She turned to her students, “I’m sure you’ve all noticed some changes in yourselves. From what we can tell, dormant genes in your blood have been activated. As of now, we do not know why. It only seems to have affected students that are pureblood and half blood status. Again, we do not know why.”  
She took a moment to let this information sink in. “Now here is what we do know. All of you are now more than you were before. You will not be returning to your classes until we know that you can control yourselves. Some of you will not be violent while others may be a great risk. We will be closely monitoring Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom as Harry seems to be showing signs of aggression already.” When she looked pointedly at Harry, he shrugged and went back to glaring at Remus. “Mr. Malfoy is in complete isolation until we can determine how to proceed with him.” She took a deep breath, betraying how tired she was. “You’ll all be taking private lessons with Hagrid. He is quite experienced with a variety of magical creatures and can tell you what to expect. I’ll be showing you all to your new quarters. The younger students will be staying at St. Mungoes until we determine which students are safe to come back.”  
“Some of them won’t be coming back?” Hermione questioned, looking surprised and disappointed. “How will they finish school?”  
“Ms. Granger,” McGonagall said sternly. “If Mr. Potter can’t control himself, how do you expect an eleven year old to do so? It would be irresponsible to let them return. Now, since Mr. Potter is already showing the signs of alpha behavior; he will be able to take responsibility for the younger werewolves once he’s able to control himself.”  
Ron hesitantly raised his hand. When the professor nodded at him, he spoke softly, “Do you know what type of elves we are?” Ginny patted his shoulder reassuringly. “I mean house elves are small and we’re both still really tall… So…”  
“I believe you are from a line of elves that is believed to be either extinct or in hiding. This is just my opinion, Mr. Weasley. But that’s the only thing that makes sense to me,” Professor McGonagall said before she showed them to a common room similar to the others. “I believe that you are all mature enough to pick your own rooms. Before you ask, Ms. Granger, yes you can stay here with your friends. If anyone can curb Mr. Potter’s aggression, it’s you.” She looked around at her students, “When you choose your room, the house elves will bring your things.” With that she excused herself to let them get settled.


	6. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this one is just a bit of filler. I think it's still interesting. I hope you do as well.

Harry watched closely as Neville peeked into several of the rooms. When he found one with a single large bed instead of two smaller ones, he blushed furiously and looked at Harry before looking at the floor. He didn’t know why he wanted to share a bed with Harry, but it just felt right to him. Even if the idea of it did completely embarrass him.   
Harry nodded his approval before following Neville into the room. He heard Hermione calling his name, but ignored her and shut the door. Looking around the small room, he was pleased to see that there was a small bathroom so they’d have privacy. “Why don’t you go take a hot shower Neville,” Harry suggested as someone started knocking on the door. He made sure Neville was safely in the bathroom before throwing the door open with a growl, “What?”  
Hermione shrank back a little at the ferocity in Harry’s eyes. “Um, Harry,” she whispered. “Can I talk to you?” He sniffed the air around her and invited her into the room. She looked at the large bed before looking at Harry. “Did you and Neville do anything last night? When you were wolves?”  
Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed deeply, “Honestly, Hermione. I don’t remember. I know I woke up this morning naked and holding him. And I know that I want to keep him safe. I just don’t know why.”  
“Harry,” she started timidly, as if afraid of his reaction, “You’re acting as though he’s your mate.” She put her hand on his arm, her thumb rubbing in little circles. “It matches everything I’ve read about werewolves. The aggression and protectiveness. My guess would be that you’ve acknowledged him as your mate, but haven’t properly mated him yet and that’s why you’re so aggressive towards Remus.”  
She was interrupted by low growling from behind her. Neville stepped out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his waist. He walked over and pulled her hand away from Harry. “Do not touch him,” he growled, baring his teeth at Hermione. “He is not yours.”  
She put her hands up to placate him and backed up slowly, “I’m sorry, Neville. I know he’s not mine.” She looked at Harry’s shoes, not wanting to irritate Neville by looking at his face. “Harry I think it’s best for all of us if you claim him properly.” She left the room, shutting them in alone.  
Neville wrinkled his nose at Harry, “You smell like her now.” He sniffed disdainfully. “I don’t like it.” He went into the bathroom and turned the shower back on. Pointing at the spray of water, he said sharply, “In. Now.” Harry chuckled before stripping off his clothes and getting under the hot water. “What did she mean by claiming me?” Neville asked from outside the shower.  
“She thinks the reason I’m so aggressive is because I haven’t actually mated you,” Harry said over the spray of water.  
Neville blushed at his reflection in the mirror. “She means sex, doesn’t she?” When Harry grunted in the affirmative, Neville grew even more embarrassed. “Are you going to mate me?” he whispered. He didn’t know if he was ready for that, but if Harry said no it would hurt.  
Stepping out of the shower, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist before turning Neville to face him. He gently took his chin and tipped it up so that he could look into Neville’s eyes. “I’d never force you to do something that you didn’t want to do.”   
Neville gave him a shy grin. "Thanks, Harry," he mumbled before giving him a quick peck on the lips. His stomach rumbled as he stepped away from Harry causing them both to chuckle softly.   
"Let's go find some food," Harry suggested. They stepped out of the bathroom to find their trunks at the foot of the bed. Dressing quickly they headed into the common room. Ron waved them over to a table covered in food.   
"The house elves sent this up after bringing our things," Ron said between bites. Hermione was watching Harry closely, causing him to blush when he thought about their little talk. Taking a swig of pumpkin juice, Ron looked to Harry. "So, what's with you? How are you feeling?"   
Harry shrugged. He was absently watching while Neville fixed a plate of food. "I feel fine. A bit stiff and achy, but I'm pretty alright." Neville shoved the plate in his hand and started to fix another before Harry could protest. "Thanks, Nev," he grinned then took a large bite of whatever sandwich Neville had given him.   
"You don't act like your fine, mate," Ron huffed. "You seem tense and irritated. You kept looking at Lupin like you wanted to rip his throat out. That's not like you." Harry growled at the mention of Lupin. "See," Ron stated casually. "You're not yourself. And what's with you two," he motioned to Neville who had come to stand at Harry's side.   
"Neville isn't any of your concern, Ronald," Harry sneered. "And I feel perfectly fine. I don't see why everyone seems to feel so concerned about my temperament." Harry looked down and seemed surprised that his plate was empty. He must have been hungrier than he thought. Before he could think to get more food, Neville had placed two more sandwiches and some grapes on his plate.   
"Don't worry about Harry, Ron," Neville spoke softly. "We'll be fine. We all just need a little time to figure ourselves out. I'm sure you don't feel entirely like yourself either. Maybe you should focus on that." He put another sandwich on his own plate and grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "I think we all just need some time to process. Besides, it's only a matter of time before Hermione has us all studying again so I plan to rest and enjoy my afternoon while I can." Harry laughed and picked up two glasses, following Neville to sit by the window.


	7. Leaving Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is tested to see if he's ready to leave his Isolation Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited as of right now. I still have no idea where I'm taking this story, but I like it so far. I hope you do as well.

The older students were settling in to their new routines. Studying, working with Hagrid, Harry started lessons with Remus and spent the evenings teaching Neville what he had learned. Some of the students, mostly the ones with elven blood had been allowed to return to their regular classes. The younger students had started returning as well. McGonagall didn’t want to bring in the younger werewolves until she was certain that Harry could control them through a pack bond.   
As they all started returning to their lives, Draco Malfoy remained in isolation. They had found that he could drink water and eat raw meat without vomiting. He was slowly beginning to keep his anger under control and had even been able to visit with his mother for a short while. The progress was slow, but it was happening and that was what mattered.   
The headmistress had met with Sanguini, hoping to gather more information on a halfblood vampire. “Unfortunately, I don’t have much information for you, Minerva,” Sanguini had apologized. “It has been many years since we have known of any half blood vampires. From what I read in our limited records, they live a little longer than an average wizard. They are able to go into the sun, their magic is stronger but less controlled, and they do need to drink blood. One of our elders remembers a half blood. She said that he ate well and lived among wizards. We believe that he was able to eat properly because of the blood. I would imagine that mixing pig’s blood with red wine would work to help sate this young one’s thirst. He will be able to control himself if he is well fed.”  
McGonagall had thanked him profusely and paid him well for his time and information. She did not want to be indebted to the coven. She advised the elves to mix the blood and wine and send it to Mr. Malfoy. After two days of drinking this mixture, he was able to tolerate his father without attacking him. McGonagall herself had been in with him and he seemed safe enough, but she didn’t want to risk releasing him until she was certain.   
There was only one person that she could be sure of. If he could be in the same room as Harry and not attack him, then he could maintain control around other students. The two young men had always fought each other so Harry really was the best choice. When she summoned Harry to the hospital wing, she was unsure of what to expect. “Mr. Potter,” she jumped when he’d mentioned her name. He moved so quietly now that it was unnerving. “I have two things that I had wished to discuss with you. First, the next full moon is in less than two weeks. I expect you and Mr. Longbottom to report here so that we may put you into an isolation room before the moon rises. I’ve already informed the Patil’s and Mr. Cornfoot that they are expected to as well.”  
“Of course, Professor,” I had actually planned to discuss that with you already. And we’ve been taking our wolfsbane potion daily with Professor Snape.”  
“Yes, Potter,” she smiled at the young man that had been through so much. “Severus has kept me informed. The second thing I need from you is your assistance with Mr. Malfoy. You can say no, but honestly I don’t know how else to test him.” She went on to explain and Harry stopped her.   
“If it’ll help keep everyone safe, I’ll do it,” Harry agreed readily. “If he can’t control himself, I’m a lot stronger than I used to be so I’ll be fine.” With that the headmistress took him to the isolation room that held a very agitated Draco Malfoy.   
When the door opened, Malfoy made a quick rush towards it. He was much faster than he used to be and might have made it out if he had not collided soundly with Harry. When he staggered backwards, Harry stepped fully into the room so that McGonagall could seal the door again. “What are you doing here, Potter?” Draco snarled. He had started anxiously pacing across the back of the room.   
“I’m here as a favor to McGonagall,” Harry shrugged. “She figures if you can refrain from attacking me, you’re safe enough to let out.”  
“I’m safe enough?” Draco scoffed. “She allowed you to roam freely while I’ve been cooped up in here for weeks. You’re just as dangerous as I am. If not more so. Why do you get out and I have to be tested?” He took a few more steps while running his hands through his hair. “This is bullshit.”  
Harry put his hands up, at a loss for words. “Honestly, I don’t know,” he said softly. “I haven’t been myself. I snap at my friends. I get so angry. And all because I’m weirdly obsessed with Neville of all people. I’ve never really been interested in him before and I don’t understand why I find him so appealing now.Why am I telling you this?” Harry tugged at his hair roughly, trying to ground himself.  
“Because I’m a good listener,” Draco shrugged innocently before he huffed out a laugh. “Maybe because I’ve been stuck here alone for weeks and you’re the first person that actually has something to say. Everyone else is just concerned.” He watched Harry for a moment. He was still angry that Harry was able to roam freely, but if he wanted out this had to work. He looked at Harry, laughter suddenly bubbling from his throat as he realised, “Did you say Longbottom? I just realised that you said Neville. You’re into Longbottom?” His laughter flowed freely at the idea that anyone would be attracted to the bumbling nervous wreck of a boy.   
Harry scowled at him. He walked over to Draco’s bed, picked up the pillow, and chucked it at his head causing Draco to laugh harder. “Shut up,” Harry growled. “I don’t even understand it myself. I mean, Neville’s cute, in a sort of puppy kind of way…”  
“You just called a werewolf a puppy,” Draco interrupted. This was entirely too hilarious, he was wheezing and had a stitch in his side. Harry looked like he might kill him, until his smile broke free and he laughed as well.   
“Alright, so maybe puppy isn’t the best term,” he chuckled. “But it works in this case. I don’t know what to do.”  
Draco took a deep breath, finally getting his laughter under control. “Okay, so let’s think,” he said, breathing deeply and holding his side. “You weren’t attracted to him before, but now you are?”  
“Yea,” Harry shrugged and started pacing the small room as Draco sat on the bed. “Hermione reckons that my wolf has recognized him as my mate. I haven’t mated him yet and I’m not even sure if he wants me too. I know that I’m fiercely protective over him, and we share a bed now.”  
“Yea, I know,” Draco sneered. “You smell like him.” Draco chuckled when Harry looked at him in surprise. “Hello,” he waved sarcastically. “Vampire,” he said as he gestured to himself. “I can smell your blood. I can hear it ebbing through your veins with the beating of your heart. It’s quite distracting.”  
“But the fact that you haven’t attacked me proves that you’re in control,” Harry shrugged. “Looks like you’ll be joining us in our new common room.”   
The door opened then, the headmistress stood quietly waiting just outside. “I am inclined to agree with Mr. Potter. Would you please show Mr. Malfoy to the new common room? I expect you and Ms. Granger to get him up to speed with the lessons he’s missed.”  
“Yes, Professor,” Harry nodded. He quickly led Draco to the common room. The other students went quiet when they entered together. They both ignored them as Harry showed Draco to the only unoccupied bedroom. “This one’s yours now I suppose. If you need anything, I’m next door.”  
“With Longbottom,” Draco whispered and started chuckling again. Harry pushed him into his new room with a mumbled ‘Shut up.’ as he kept laughing.


	8. A Run by the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the full moon approaches, tensions run high. Draco corners Harry in the forest and things escalate quickly. 
> 
> This chapter has fighting and smut. Consent is mildly dubious. Read at your own discretion.

When Harry walked away, Pansy ran excitedly over to hug him. She stopped quickly, when he hissed at her. “I’m sorry, Pans,” he whispered. “I’m still trying to get used to this and you smell like a threat.”  
She looked hurt, but smiled at him anyways, “It’s alright. I get it. The first week after we were put here, we were all hissing and growling at each other. Except the elves. They don’t seem particularly bothered by any of us. It just takes some getting used to. I’ll hug you when you’re ready.”   
“Thanks for understanding, Pans,” Draco murmured. He wanted to hug her, but a baser instinct told him not to. She felt like a bigger threat to him than Potter had. “Hopefully, I’ll be back to myself soon.” 

As they got closer to the full moon, the students with were-blood got cagey. The Patils and Steven Cornfoot could be seen frequently pacing the halls in the evening. Looking like animals at the zoo. Neville hid away in the greenhouses, digging constantly. He was repotting plants that didn’t need it just to have his hands in the dirt. Harry had taken to running. Every evening, he’d run the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest. Just a constant set pace, trying to clear his head.   
He was out running one evening when he realised that he wasn’t alone. Whomever was following him was staying down wind so he couldn’t get their scent. He moved a little ways into the forest and started backtracking, coming around to surprise his stalker. He jumped when Draco dropped from a tree, surprising him. “Can I help you, Malfoy?” Harry queried as he recovered from the little shock.  
“I just thought that you had spent so much time stalking me that it was about time that I returned the favor,” Draco chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes. “Actually, Potter, I’m here because I have a cure for your restlessness.”  
This bit of information piqued Harry’s interest. “Please do share then,” Harry huffed. He had been running every evening and his trainers were not thanking him for it.  
“Well,” Draco started as though he had all the time in the world. “It’s easy enough. Werewolves tend to enjoy a variety of things before the full moon. I know this afterGreyback’s pack spent so much time on my father’s property. They would spend the week before the full moon running, fighting, and fucking.” He smiled at Harry’s surprise. “Since running isn’t calming you down, you can either fight someone or go fuck your mate. If you take him really roughly, he might bring you a sandwich after.”  
Harry shook his head slowly, “I can’t believe you. I’ve seen you pacing with the rest of us. I’m not stupid, Malfoy. You’re spoiling for a fight because the full moon effects you, too. Don’t talk about Neville like that either. It’s disrespectful. If you want a fight, go find someone else.”  
Draco huffed as Harry started to walk away. This was not going how he had planned at all. He had hoped that he and Harry could have a quick fight and go back to being themselves. He thought quickly, Harry had to fight him. He was the only one strong enough. When Draco opened his mouth again, he knew he was crossing a line but he had made his decision. There was no going back. Thunder rumbled overhead as Draco called out to Harry, “Maybe I’ll just go fuck Longbottom myself. I can make sure he’s satisfied since you won’t.”   
Harry stopped in his tracks. His shoulders shaking as he tried to rein in his anger. He knew Malfoy was baiting him and he was trying so hard to control himself.  
“He’s so soft and compliant,” Draco hissed softly. “I’ll have him begging me for it. He’ll be a good little slut for me, while you run around out here like an idiot.” Harry tried to focus on the cold rain that had started to fall, but all he could hear were Draco’s words. “He’ll be mine before morning.”   
He stepped back so that Harry could hear his footfalls and smiled when Harry finally lost control. The dark haired man flew at him in a rage, all fists and teeth. A fist caught his jaw before they toppled to the ground. Draco started fighting back, hitting Harry wherever he could reach. Harry tried to get to his feet and Draco wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him down. With a growl Harry jumped up with Draco still wrapped around him before slamming all of his weight back down onto the other man, driving him into the ground and knocking the air from his lungs. Harry got to his feet as Draco rolled over, his breathing ragged. He managed to scramble away before Harry could kick him in the ribs.   
Getting to his feet, he pummelled Harry with a volley of punches to the ribs and stomach before landing one soundly in Harry’s face. He felt the bone and cartilage give way beneath his fist. Harry staggered backwards, blood trailing down his face from his now broken nose. The rain soaking him, made it look like a morbid watercolor draining down his chin.   
When Draco smelled the fresh blood, his eyes went red. Harry tried to focus as Draco started circling him. The hunger in his red eyes obvious as he paced closer. “Fuck,” Harry muttered as Draco launched at him. They were on the ground again, Harry holding Draco by the shoulders trying to keep him away from his neck. “This is why I didn’t want to fight you, you prat,” Harry growled as he tried to get the upper hand on the vampire. He managed to roll them over so that he had pinned Draco down. Draco thrust his hips up, knocking Harry backwards. Before Harry could catch him again, he had pinned him down and sunk his fangs into Harry’s neck.   
Harry tried pushing him away but couldn’t budge him. He wouldn’t give up, he kept struggling to get free. As he thrust his hips up, trying to dislodge Draco the way he had done Harry, he felt a flare of something else as his hips met with Draco’s obvious erection. The other man groaned and rubbed himself against Harry. He leaned back, still pinning Harry to the ground by his shoulders. “Don’t tempt me, Potter,” he hissed. “I’m obviously not in control at the moment.” His eyes were fixed on the blood trailing from Harry’s nose, dripping across his lips. Harry licked his lips when he saw Draco staring. He couldn’t deny that his own prick had swelled upon feeling Draco’s. “Fuck, Potter,” Draco hissed. “You asked for this.”   
He grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and pulled him up. Their lips collided harshly, Draco’s fangs scraping Harry’s lips. Harry growled as Draco rolled his hips, their erections grinding into each other. Draco sucked the blood off of Harry’s lips before pulling his rain-soaked shirt over his head. Harry grabbed the front of Draco’s shirt and pulled, ripping it open before shoving his hands inside. His warm hands caressed cool skin as he was pressed back down onto the ground.   
It took no time at all for them to wrestle each other out of the rest of their clothing. Harry tried to shift Draco back and they were soon wrestling for dominance. Draco’s strength won out and he soon had Harry on his knees. Using his hair to hold him into place, he spit on his fingers before shoving two into Harry’s ass. He pumped them in and out, scissoring them to stretch the tight ring of muscle quickly. When he was able to add a third, Harry moaned under him. Losing his patience, Draco lined himself up and roughly drove into Harry. He gave him a moment to adjust, but didn’t wait long before he set a quick pace. He pulled Harry’s hair, pulling him up onto his knees so that he could bite him properly. His free hand gripped Harry’s hip, drawing him back while he fucked him hard. As Harry started clenching and tightening around him, he moved his hand to grip Harry’s rigid prick. Pumping him in long, sure strokes, it didn’t take long for Harry to cum. Jets of hot cum steamed as they hit the wet forest floor below them. Draco followed shortly, gripping Harry tightly as he came hard and deep inside of him. The two fell forward, just lying together in the rain as they caught their breath.   
Draco watched the rain splatter on Harry’s face for a quiet moment. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so far.”  
Harry wiped his hands over his face, wincing when he touched his nose. “It’s alright,” he sighed. “I knew what you were doing. I should have walked away, but I wanted to fight you.”   
Draco stood and held out a hand. He pulled Harry to his feet and started trying to find his clothes. They both dressed as quickly as they could. “Let me fix your nose,” Draco offered, turning his wand at Harry. He healed it with a quick ‘Episkey.’ A few healing charms and cleaning spells later and they made their way back up to the castle.


	9. To Claim or Not to Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has an unexpected reaction to Harry's infidelity. What happens when he tries to force Harry's hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the consent is slightly dubious. Neville knows what he wants, he's just a little unsure if he's ready. 
> 
> This chapter goes a little more into standard the Alpha/Omega realm.

As they trudged into the common room, a few heads turned to look at them. Hermione frowned as their clothes dripped onto the floor. The Patil twins started giggling as they caught the scent coming from the two young men. Blaise cursed and handed Pansy a few galleons. Ron just stared at them, shaking his head. Harry’s eyes sought out Neville. He was sitting by the window and looked devastated. “Nev,” Harry pleaded as he stepped towards him.   
Neville just shook his head in disappointment before walking into their room. “You had best go deal with that, Harry,” Draco muttered before heading to his own room to shower.   
“What am I missing?” asked Hermione as Harry passed her and Ron. She moved to intercept Harry, but Ron stopped her.   
“Harry and Draco have been together, Mione,” Ron whispered. Harry could still hear it even though he said it softly.  
“Well, yea,” Hermione huffed. “We just saw them come in together.” She looked at Harry and it seemed to click in her head. “Oh. Well, then.” She looked like she was about to say something else, but Harry held a hand up to stop her.   
“I already feel like shit, Hermione,” he muttered. “I don’t need a lecture on top of it.” He walked away. Entering his room, he found Neville standing by the window. “Look, Nev. I’m sorry. We started fighting,” he ran his hands through his hair trying to find the words to apologize.   
Neville turned, his eyes filled with unshed tears. “You’re dripping water onto the floor. Go take a shower,” was all he said to Harry, his voice thick with emotion as he turned back to the window.   
Harry sighed before going in and stipping off his wet clothing. He got under the hot spray of water, hoping it would rinse away his despair. All that went down the drain was some mud that they had missed.   
After a few moments, Neville joined him in the shower. It was the first time he had done so, but Harry stayed quiet not wanting to run him off. Neville silently started to soap up a cloth and began carefully washing Harry. He still had bruises on his ribs and hips that they didn’t heal since no one would see those. Neville gingerly bathed him, not saying a word and making him feel even worse about the entire situation. He didn’t even know why he felt so bad. They weren’t even officially together, but he looked so hurt and Harry felt so wretched. “Just say something, Neville.”  
He sighed softly before pressing his head between Harry’s shoulders. “I keep washing and you still smell like him. You’re always going to smell like him now. He bit you while you were doing it, didn’t he?”   
Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned to face Neville, looking at the hurt in his soft brown eyes. “Neither of us meant for it to happen. We started fighting and things got carried away.”  
“You always get carried away when it comes to him, Harry,” Neville spoke softly. He turned and quietly left the shower. Harry finished washing himself and went into the bedroom, drying his hair with a towel around his waist. Neville was back to looking out the window. “You’re his now. At least that’s how it works for other werewolves. Once you’re bitten during sex, it’s a claiming. If I had let you claim me sooner, this wouldn’t have happened.”  
Harry put his hands on Neville’s shoulders. He turned him slowly to look at him. He still had a towel around his waist, as well. Harry looked into his eyes and said carefully, “This is in no way your fault. The only one’s to blame are me and Draco. We let things go too far and you got hurt. I don’t know what to do to show you how sorry I am.”   
Neville opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He looked at the floor, unable to look at Harry. “You could claim me. Properly.”  
“Neville, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Harry started. “You’re hurt and not thinking clearly.”  
Neville smacked Harry across the face causing his ears to ring. “How dare you tell me what I want?” He looked fiercely at Harry, a direct challenge to the alpha. “I’m thinking perfectly clearly. I know exactly what I want. Am I not strong enough for you? Do you need to fight to get your prick up? Is that how you get off?” Neville stepped forward, pushing Harry back suddenly.  
“Neville,” Harry barked. “That’s enough.” He glared at the other man. Yea, he felt bad about what happened, but he wouldn’t allow Neville to treat him this way. He wrapped his hand around Neville’s neck and pushed him to his knees. “You will be respectful when you speak to me. I was trying to apologize to you and you want to try to get into a fight?” Harry shook his head. He was tired and getting angry at this entire situation. He never asked to be Neville’s keeper, but if Neville wanted it he could have it. Looking down at his friend, he felt bad as the soft big eyes stared up at him innocently.   
Neville looked a little scared as he stared up at Harry. He had pushed him to get what he wanted and he was nervous that he might get it. He could smell the difference in the air as his body released pheromones to entice his alpha. His cock grew hard, tenting the towel and his ass grew wet in anticipation. He still didn’t know if he was ready, but he couldn’t sleep next to Harry when he smelled of Malfoy. This was the only way to ensure that Harry smelled of him.   
As Harry caught the scent of the pheromones, his pupils dilated. The black almost completely consuming the green. A growl rumbled low in his throat and chest. His cock grew rigid and he pulled Neville up to his feet. Ripping the towel from the other man’s waist, he shoved him onto his back on the bed. He climbed up the bed, covering Neville’s body with his own. Yanking his head back, he bit and sucked his neck and shoulders leaving a trail of bruised marks in his wake. He leaned back onto his knees and flipped Neville over so that he was on his hands and knees beneath him. Harry moaned loudly when his fingers slid easily into the slick heat of the other man. He spent a moment working him open, leaving Neville writhing and panting beneath him. He lined himself up and slid in slowly, hissing as the tightness and heat surrounded him.   
Neville groaned with pleasure under him, trying to angle his hips to get Harry in deeper. Harry grabbed him sharply and started snapping his hips rapidly. “You want to be mine?” he growled as he fucked him into the bed. Neville’s whimpering cries of yes and please were muffled by the bed clothes. “This is what it means to be mine,” Harry growled as he pulled Neville up by his hair, sinking his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Warm blood filled his mouth and the base of his cock swelled. He pressed harder, pushing the knot into Neville. He spilled himself into the other man as Neville contracted and clenched around him. He gave a few quick pulls on Neville’s prick causing him to cum all over Harry’s hand.   
They lay there quietly for several moments, no sound between them but their labored breathing. It took several moments for Harry’s knot to go down so that they could separate. He used a wandles cleaning charm to clean up the mess in their bed before pulling Neville close and licking his bite until it started closing. “I shouldn’t have been so rough. I’m sorry,” Harry said. He chuckled without any humour. “I’m sorry a lot today.”   
“It’s my fault,” Neville muttered. He still sounded a little sad and Harry felt bad for fucking him so soon after he’d been with Draco. “And it didn’t even work.”  
“What didn’t work?” Harry asked as he turned Neville so that he could see his face. He tried to avoid Harry’s piercing gaze, but Harry lifted his chin so that he had to look into his eyes.  
“You still smell like him,” Neville complained. “I was hoping that if you claimed me, you’d smell like me. Now you smell like both of us.”  
Harry sniffed his arm and sniffed around Neville, as well. “You smell a bit like him, too. That’s weird. I’ll have to talk to Remus about it tomorrow.” He cuddled Neville up to his chest. “Let’s just get some sleep for now, alright.”


	10. An Unlikely Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is being stubborn and gets a negative reaction from Harry and Draco. Draco leads Neville in an exploration to try to calm Harry down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut. A little more smut. Neville's into it though.

When they got up the next morning, Neville had dark bruises around the bite and on his hips. Harry healed the ones on his hips, but growled when he asked about the one on his neck. “You wanted to be mine, now you are,” he growled before getting into the shower.   
When they stepped into the common room, they were met with awkward glances. “Can I have a word, mate?” Ron asked quietly.   
“Yea, sure. Just make it quick. I’m starving,” muttered Harry. He walked to join Ron by the fireplace. He was surprised when he didn’t see Hermione.   
“I imagine you are hungry after last night,” Ron said gruffly. When Harry shot him a glare, he held his hands up. “Don’t look at me like that. You didn’t put up a silencing charm last. Now everyone knows most of what happened between you and Neville.” Ron blushed fiercely. He didn’t know how to proceed, so he just blurted everything out. “You’re my best mate, but I don’t think what you did to Neville is alright. You should have left him alone while you both sorted out your feelings.”  
Harry stood to leave, “If you heard everything, then you know that he wanted it. What we do is none of your business so I suggest you stay out of it.”  
“Harry,” Neville called from near the door. “Let’s go.” His cheeks were red and he could hear everything that was being said. “I’m hungry and I’d rather not be here at the moment.”   
“Look, Harry,” Ron started as Harry turned his back. He grabbed Harry’s shoulder and tried to turn him around. His hand was jerked away quickly and Draco was standing in his personal space before he had even registered the other man’s movement.   
“I would suggest, Weasley,” he sneered, “That you keep your hands to yourself.” He hissed and flashed his fangs at Ron, causing him to stagger backwards.   
“Come on, Draco,” Neville sighed as he walked over. He took Harry's hand and grabbed Draco’s with the other. “Let’s go eat so we can find Professor Lupin.” He pulled the two out into the corridor, leaving Ron and several others with their mouths hanging open in surprise.   
They walked for several moments in silence until Draco realised that he was still holding Neville’s hand. He thought about yanking it away, but he wasn’t particularly bothered so he didn’t. “This is odd,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. As they walked, he leaned towards Neville. “I understand why Harry smells like me, but why exactly do you smell like me?” He sniffed him, not caring that it looked unusual. “You actually smell like both of us.”  
“We think it’s something to do with a claiming,” Harry sighed. He felt anxious and tired and he really was starving. “You claimed me when you bit me. I claimed Neville afterwards.”  
“Yes, I heard,” Draco said dryly. “Everyone heard. I had no idea that you would enjoy it so rough Longbottom. I thought you were the type to want sweet, simple lovemaking. You’re more interesting than I initially thought.”  
“Shut up, Draco,” Harry chuckled, surprised that he wasn’t mad at Draco’s comments. “You’re embarrassing him.” When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry saw Hermione looking at him oddly. The trio went over to sit with her at the eighth year table.  
She ignored Harry and Draco and looked at Neville, “Are you alright, Neville?” She had that look on her face that Harry knew all too well. She was not going to let this go.  
“I’m fine, thank you,” Neville muttered. His cheeks had turned a glaring pink again. He looked at the table and started putting food onto Harry's plate. He looked at the empty plate in front of Draco, his face puzzled for a moment. “I don’t know what you eat.”  
“Whatever I like now that they’ve helped with the thirst,” Draco said as a goblet of red wine appeared on the table before him. He drank it quickly while Harry started eating. He had cleared his plate while Draco had finished his blood laced wine.   
“You do know that you don’t have to get them food,” Hermione scolded. “You don’t have to do anything for them.”   
“Here we go,” Harry muttered under his breath, earning him a small smile from Neville as he started to eat his own food. He didn’t understand how she could look so matronly while sitting down, but she did.  
“They should be doing things for you,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “After last night, they should be begging for your forgiveness and doing anything they can to make you happy. But instead you’re waiting on them like a servant. You don’t have to do that Neville.”  
She went quiet when a large hand settled onto her shoulder. “Actually, Hermione,” Remus said softly, “He does.” He sat down beside her, taking a piece of bacon. “When wolves bond, it’s in their nature to care for each other. As the Alpha, it’s Harry’s job to keep Neville safe and provide for him and any pack members they pick up. Neville will take the more nurturing role and try to provide Harry with things to comfort him. These behaviors are in their blood now. Just because they don’t understand it, doesn’t mean they won’t do it. Telling him not to would be like telling a cat not to hunt mice. That’s just his nature.” He looked at Harry, “It appears that there have been some developments in your relationship, Harry.” He looked between the three of them. “The bonds still smell new. How do you all feel? You don’t seem so keen to murder me now.”  
“Yea, sorry about that, Remus,” Harry muttered. “I feel much more like myself than I did before. But at the same time, I feel different.”   
“That’s to be expected,” Remus stated calmly. “How about you, Neville? How do you feel about Mr. Malfoy?”  
Neville looked at Harry then to Draco. “Last night, when I smelled him on Harry, I wanted to kill him. But after,” he looked down and glanced up at Harry. “After I was with Harry,” his blush took over his entire face, “I’m not really bothered by it, honestly.” He shrugged slightly, drawing Hermione’s attention to his neck.   
She opened her mouth to say something and Remus interrupted. “Hermione just because something unsettles you doesn’t mean that it isn’t right for someone else. Neville will be a good mate to Harry and he should be proud to wear his alpha’s mark.”   
“But it looks so painful,” Hermione protested. “This isn’t right. He shouldn’t be made to be in pain just to make someone else happy.” She pulled her wand and moved to point it at Neville.   
Harry and Draco both rushed to their feet, grabbing Neville and moving him behind them. Both men had their wands out, Draco’s eyes were burning red with anger. Magic crackled in the air around them.   
Remus had pulled Hermione behind him and had his hands up, trying to calm them down. “What is the meaning of this?” Headmistress McGonagall scolded as she approached them all swiftly. “This is unacceptable.”  
Harry and Draco growled and hissed at the headmistress as she approached them. They pulled Neville further back away from the startled woman. “Headmistress,” Remus said calmly. “I think it’s best if we let the boys go outside to calm down.”  
“I want to know what’s going on right this instant,” McGonagall said, her voice full of disappointment and irritation.  
“Ms. Granger pulled her wand and attempted to heal a claiming mark on Mr. Longbottom after being advised not to,” Remus spoke quickly. “Harry and Draco responded because she aimed a wand at their mate.”  
“Their mate?” McGonagall gasped. “We haven’t even arrived to the full moon yet.” She put her own wand away and rubbed a hand over her forehead. “I’m too old for this,” she muttered. “Ms. Granger, I would expect in the future that you use better judgement. Why don’t you three go back to your room for now and calm down?”   
“Yes, Professor,” Draco and Harry said together. Neville stepped in between them and they walked back to the common room. Ron tried to wave them over when he saw them, stopping as he saw how tense Harry and Draco were.   
They moved quickly through the common room. They could hear Pansy call out as they stepped into Harry and Neville’s room, “Please forget the silencing charm again. That was hot.”  
Draco rolled his eyes as he shut the door. He performed the silencing and locking spells himself. “That girl is a right pervert,” he mumbled when he was finished.   
Harry was still agitated and started pacing the small bedroom. “Harry, come sit,” Neville pleaded, trying to get Harry to the bed. He waved him off and kept pacing. “Harry,” he sighed. Seeing him like that only made Neville anxious.  
“I know how to calm him down,” Draco looked like he was up to something. He crawled up onto the bed next to Neville and pulled his shirt off. Taking Neville’s hand, he used it to trace his own chest. As Neville started exploring his skin on his own, he pulled Neville’s shirt free exposing his tanned chest. “Spending so much time in the greenhouses has done you well,” he murmured as he explored Neville’s toned chest with his hands. He tipped his face up and captured his lips with his own. The kiss was a gentle exploration. Light at first, both tasting each other before growing hungry as Draco poured his frustration into it. His hands became greedy as he explored Neville’s heated skin. Grabbing and rubbing. He slid a knee between Neville’s legs, making space so that he could slide in and start grinding against him.   
As his erection rubbed against Neville’s he groaned in pleasure. He was so thoroughly focused on coaxing the little whimpers and moans from the man beneath him that he had forgotten about the man in the room behind him.   
Harry had stopped his pacing and was palming himself through his trousers while he watched the other two men make out heatedly. The noises coming from Neville were deliciously sinful and he was so hard that it was painful. He climbed up on the bed and lifted Neville enough so that he was in his lap with Draco still grinding between his legs. Draco pulled away from Neville and stared into Harry’s eyes as he rolled his hips forward. Harry grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss, biting and sucking on his lips and tongue. Draco ripped away, gasping for breath. He quickly undid Neville’s trousers and pulled them off, throwing them behind him. Neville squealed as he was roughly flipped over. His face was pressed into Harry’s lap as strong fingers spread his cheeks apart.   
“You’re so beautifully wet, Neville,” Draco purred as he slid a finger into his dripping hole. “Be a good boy and see to Harry while I prepare you.” He pushed Neville’s face back down and turned his head so that it was rubbing on Harry’s throbbing prick. Harry groaned softly at the contact, thrusting his hips up off the bed.  
Neville held himself up with one hand and undid Harry’s trousers with the other. Harry helped him slide them down, sucking in a deep breath as Neville’s hot mouth sealed around his cock. “Fuck, yes. That feels so good,” Harry hissed as Neville sucked him down to his balls. His hands tangled into the soft blond hair, pulling his head up to the tip. Neville released his cock with a soft slurping noise as he cried out. Draco had added another finger and started scissoring and turning them.   
He pushed Neville’s head back down and smiled his approval when he took Harry back into his mouth. “You are such a good boy, Nev,” he crooned. “I think you deserve a treat.” He added a third finger and started pumping harder. Neville moaned around Harry’s prick, drawing a satisfied groan from the brunette. Lining himself up, Draco rubbed his hand in a circle on the base of Neville’s back. “Such a good boy,” he said as he sunk into the tight warmth. He pulled Neville back by the hips. When he released Harry, Draco reached out to cup Harry’s neck, pulling him until he got onto his knees as well. “Fuck his face,” Draco hissed at Harry. Harry stroked his cock a couple of times before smacking it lightly against Neville’s lips.   
Neville parted his lips eagerly for his alpha. “Squeeze my hip if I get too rough,” he told Neville. Neville gave him a squeeze so Harry knew that he had heard. Draco held Neville in place and started fucking him roughly while Harry thrust in tandem. Neville moaned around Harry’s cock, drool sliding down his chin as Harry fucked his face almost as hard as Draco fucked his ass.   
Draco came first, hot spurts of cum filling Neville and sliding down his balls. When he pulled out, Harry flipped Neville onto his back and thrust into his cum filled ass. Neville’s neglected cock bobbed between them. Draco wrapped his hand around it, giving him a few quick strokes until he spilled himself over Draco’s hand. When he came, he clenched tightly around Harry. The base of Harry shaft swelled and in a few quick strokes, he was cumming inside of Neville.   
They all breathed heavily, hearts pumping as Draco chuckled suddenly. “I told you that I knew how to calm him down.”  
“Shut up,” Harry laughed as he threw a pillow at the other man.


End file.
